


spontaneous angelic orgasms

by hehatesbullies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little, Cas has a great sense of humour, Cas makes Dean have orgasm randomly cuz he can, Confused Sam, Dean wont take his head out of his ass, Kissing, M/M, Masturbating, Orgasms, Smut, cas is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehatesbullies/pseuds/hehatesbullies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean won't admit his love for Cas, but that's okay. Cas will just give him sporadic, random orgasms until he does. </p><p>This work was inspired by a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spontaneous angelic orgasms

             It was a normal day for the Winchesters. Fighting demons, killing shit, yknow. The use. Except...

_flashback intensifies_

             Dean was standing over an acheri, holding a silver plate which had been bent and sharpened over her heart, about to send it down on her, when he felt a rush of pleasure run through him. It tingled up and down his spine, making his toes curl and a moan fall from his lips. A wetness seeped into his boxers. 

              He dropped the silver plate and shuddered, body shaking with the aftershocks. 

               (Cas and Gabriel, meanwhile, were laughing their asses off)

               "What the-" Dean started, but then he realised, the acheri got away. "Damnit!" He cursed, looking up to Sam's confused and concerned face. "What?" He snapped, stalking back to the impala. Sam kept a good distance away. "Man, are you alright? What was that!" Of course he had to see the whole thing. 

                "I'm fine, Sammy. Now get in the damn car." Dean huffed, sliding into the driver's seat. Sam got in the passenger's seat, but that fucking look never went away. The look he had that said 'I'm not buying your bullshit' and annoyed the hell outta Dean. He turned on  _Heat of the Moment_ just to fuck with him.

_to the present ~~_

                  Now, laying in his bed, it all seemed funny. Sam was out doing fuck knows what, and Dean was horny. He started off simple. Taking his time, he knew Sam wouldn't be back for a long time. Possibly not until morning.  _Now's your chance,_ he thinks,  _don't let Dean junior down._

                  (Cas shooed Gabriel away, making him take Sam out so Dean could have alone time. He was watching.)

                  Dean stripped slowly, jacket going on the little dining table in the corner of the room, flannel being unbuttoned slowly, almost shyly. It'd been so long since he last had time for himself. His wife beater came off next, revealing his toned and lean torso. He wasn't ripped like Sam, but he had a good shape. 

                  Then, his jeans. God, he was so hard already. Almost desperate, about to yank his jeans open and cum everywhere. He gasped out, letting out a whimper as he reminded himself, patience. Dean shuddered, popping the button as he did everyday. Slowly gliding the zipper down, fuck, the release of pressure felt so good. The cool air made goosebumps litter his arms, feeling icey against his hot flesh. Jeans dropped to the floor. 

                  Finally, the boxers.

                  (Cas licked his lips, he had a great view of Dean's glorious ass)

                   Dean took a deep breath and pushed his boxers down, hard cock bobbing up against his stomach, precum smearing the smooth skin. It was pulsing, ready for an orgasm. His balls were heavy. He smoothed his hand over his cock, purring softly at the feeling. Once he got to the tip he squeezed, the high-pitched moan he choked out startling him. 

                   (If angels could go to hell, Cas would be there) 

                    The hunter laid down on his bed, squirming on the sheets. He was aching for this. He reached over and grabbed the lube from his bedside table's drawer. Dean pulls his knees up, plants his feet flat on the bed, toes inward a little, bashful. He's so shy.  _Snick._ The lube is open. He pours some onto his hand. Dean laid down more, hitching his hips up and reaching under himself. He rubbed his slicked fingertip over his hole, trying to get himself to relax. 

                    Suddenly, that hot-white pleasure ran through him again. He gasped, letting out a pitiful whimper, a strained "gun" making its high-pitched appearance. Dean shuddered, toes curling as sticky-hot cum splattered across his torso. 

                    (Cas came in his pants) (He decided to help Dean relax)

                    Well, he was relaxed now, at least. Dean slowly pushed the first finger inside. He brushed off the fact that his refractory period was almost instant. Whatever. 

                     Dean moaned quietly into the empty room, his fingers were kinda thick and kinda long, but not long enough. He needed more. He mewled softly, "Cas," he breathed out, unaware he even did it until there was a  _whoosh_ of wings and an intake of breath.


End file.
